


Outside It Starts to Pour

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Netherfield Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and for a tiny millisecond Lizzie thinks that Darcy might not be that bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside It Starts to Pour

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story in my head since FOREVER AGO and now I'm finally making it real. Title taken from the song Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood (epic song and bad, btw, I highly recommend giving them a listen) and I own nothing of this series/book/characters (although I really wish Darcy is mine, ALL MINE!! Then again, don't we all? Sigh).

      William Darcy was driving back to Netherfield in an absolute downpour. His windshield wipers were struggling to keep the torrents of rain away and he pitied anyone who was caught in it. He found himself wondering if Lizzie liked rain. Lately Darcy found himself scrambling to find something to talk to her about, anything. He had no idea why but this green eyed redhead had the ability to render him mute, more socially awkward then usual. Once they did end up in a conversation it more often then not turned into a debate. It was like Lizzie challenged him on everything, and the fire in her eyes when she was yeling at him was so capitvating he couldn't help but challenge her back.

      Darcy noticed someone running in a tee shirt and athletic shorts alongside the road, looking like a thoroughly drenched rat. As he got closer he noticed that the said rat happened to be Lizzie, and he banished all thoughts of rodents instantly. Slowing to a stop next to her he rolled down the window.

      Leaning out he asked, "Want a ride?"

* * *

      Lizzie Bennet was not in the best of moods. Her afternoon jog had started to escape the third wheel role she had been playing at Netherfield and began in the best of running conditions. That was until the clouds rolled in and an unpredicted downpour had started. Lizzie normally loved the rain, but not when it was chilling her to the bone and stinging her eyes. She was pretty sure she looked like a drowned rat with her hair in a soggy ponytail and, oh great, you could pretty much see right through her shirt now. So when her sworn enemy pulled up in his black BMW and offered her a ride back to Netherfield, she was in quite the predicament.

      She could either refuse Darcys offer and suffer another two miles of walking in the pouring rain while looking insane and end up with a fever the next day, or she could bear two minutes in the company of the man she had vowed to loathe for all eternity in one of the nicest cars she had ever seen, see through shirt and all. Lizzie Bennet was no idiot so she opted for the latter and climbed into the passenger seat next to Darcy. 

* * *

      At first Darcy didn't realize the see through shirt, he was too busy staring at Lizzie's eyes, brightened by the exercise. He had to fight to keep a goofy grin off of his face and thus made it appear like he was scowling at her presence. Darcy was a smart man and he didn't want Lizzie to think him rude at offering her a ride and then scowling about it so he went with his usual dead pan face he normally reserved for a boardroom. Darcy thought to himself that he was using that expression more often in Lizzie's presence, trying to hide the smile that he would feel tugging at his mouth.

      Then he did eventually notice Lizzie's white shirt predicament and at once felt himself staring at the way her shirt clung to her figure. Lizzie finished buckling herself in and caught him staring. Seeing he had been caught, Darcy couldn't help the flush that was creeping up his neck and turned to look at the road. Seeing Lizzie's own blush and her shivering, Darcy reached behind to the back seat and grabbed an old Harvard sweatshirt and handed it to her. Lizzie looked surprised at his gesture and accepted the sweatshirt, slipping it over her head muttering a "Thanks" in his direction. Darcy could bearly reply "You're welcome" at the sight of Lizzie in his sweatshirt. He was hit with a sudden rush of images of Lizzie in his clothes, sitting together eating breakfast, reading the newspaper, debating politics. The domesticity of the thought was overwhelming, he hd never had such thoughts about any other woman. Lizzie's voice broke him free from his daydream.

      "So are we just going to sit here in the middle of the road or are you actually going to drive?"

* * *

      Once Lizzie was no longer under the intense gaze of William Darcy, she began to feel slighly more comfortable. His stare could really unnerve a person. Lizzie found herself unable to deny the fact that Darcy was unbelievably attarctive in every sense of the word, and damn did his sweatshirt smell good! It really was a shame he was pretty much a douche. If it was any consolation to her at all he seemed even more uncomfortable than she was in this situation. The rhythmic sound of the windshield wipers sloshing away the rain combined with the soft pitter patter on the roof of the car made the silence a little more bearable. She turned to look at the window but was startled by a mechanical female voice saying "Call from: Gigi Darcy". Darcy looked at Lizzie uncertainly.

     "Do you mind?" he asked her tentatively.

     "Go ahead." she said. Lizzie was undeniably curious at the prospect of Gigi Darcy. She hadn't heard much about her other than what Caroline said in passing conversations.

      Darcy pressed "answer call" and almost immediately an excited voice bubbled through the speakers.

      "William! Have you been avoiding me!"

      "Hello Georgiana."

      Lizzie watched as Darcy's entire attitude changed. He was smiling, really smiling, something that Lizzie had yet to see. His entire posture changed. He became more relaxed and his stoic eyes were replaced by warmth. Lizzie could tell that Darcy loved his sister, and having two of her own, anyone, Lizzie thought, anyone who loved their sister couldn't be all bad.

      "Don't you dare "Georgiana" me! You have been avoiding me haven't you!"

      "No, Gigi, I have not been avoiding you."

      Lizzie noticed he said Gigi differently, it was pretty hot. Her own thoughts shocked her, and she bcame determined to keep those thoughts away.

      "You've been so distant, we barely talk anymore." 

      "Well, I've had a lot on my mind."

      Instantly Gigi's voice changed.

      "OMG!" she pretty much squealed, "Is it a girl!"

      Lizzie raised her eyebrows and did her best to hold back a snort.

      "Gigi, I really can't talk right now. I'm driving and it's pouring out."

      "It IS a girl!"

      "This conversation is over. Goodbye Georgiana."

      Excited laughter came from the speakers.

      "This is not over William, I am calling you tonight and you are SO telling me who-"

* * *

     Darcy hung up and looked over at Lizzie's amused face.

      "Gotta love little sisters, right?" Lizzie asked.

     Darcy looked at Lizzie and for the first time he didn't see anger or indignation in her eyes. He couldn't manage a reply, being so mortified over his conversation with Gigi and the light in Lizzie's green eyes. So he said nothing and they rode in silence until they arrived at Netherfield.

     As Lizzie and Darcy opened the door and walked inside Caroline raised her eyebrows at the sight of Lizzie in Darcy's Harvard sweatshirt. Lizzie must have seen the look and she took off the sweatshirt and handed it to Darcy. 

      "Thanks for the ride." she said and walked up to her room without a backwards glance. Darcy couldn't help but watch her go. Once in the safety of his own room he couldn't help but notice the lingering scent of Lizzie Bennet on his sweatshirt. Strawberries, he thought.

      Later that night smelling the strawberries on Lizzie's hair gave him the courage to try and ask Lizzie to dance.

 


End file.
